House Of Anubis: The New Girl
by Cat692x3
Summary: Lily is a new girl from Detroit. She was adopted by Evelyn Mercer and has 4 older brothers. When she gots a scholorship to far off school in England shoe doesnt expect whats in store. A mystery never solved, and a new club called Sibuna. JeromeXxOC
1. Chapter 1

Intro

I know its a weird crossover, but it does work. I know its really odd to put these two together, but please read it.

Cat is a 16 year old girl. She's from America. She is a little taller than average height for a girl. She has super long legs, and she is really skinny, with a great body. She has a body that girls envy, with nice sized hips, a butt, and pretty big boobs. She doesnt care what people think of her, and she is very diffrent. She has long black hair, naturally curly, really big curls and she has a scene haircut, so she straightens it daily. She has big BRIGHT blue eyes, and long eyelashes. She a lot of piercings. She has her septum pierced, but she keeps it hidden, she also has her belly button, her hips, and her tongue web pierced. And gauges.(Remember Ninas story? Raised by her Gran? Well Nina's parents are alive, and she lives in England, and instead Cat doesn't live with her parents and _she_ lives with her adopted mother, and four brothers. She calls her adoptive mother Mom.)

Cats style is scene, and she has green streaks in her hair. Her Mom loves her but she doesnt really like of her piercings or the streaks in her hair. She has four brothers. Bobby, Jack, Angel, and Jerry. (The mashup.) She is loud, and hyper, and she's had some problems in her past, with foster families, her real parents, and her ex boyfriends.


	2. New Girl, From America

I know I said Cat was tall, but I changed it to short, because it fits the charecter better.

"Ma, Im going to miss you," I say looking at her.

"I'm going to miss you too Sweetie," she says. She hugs me, and she begins to sob.

"Ma don't cry, I'll visit, you know that right?" I ask.

"Of course I know, but all my kids are all grown up and leaving me, they dont need me anymore" she says. I roll my eyes.

"Ma, I'm not all grown up yet, I still need you, I mean who's gonna defend me from those monsters I call brothers," I say smiling.

"Well I see that is true, and plus who would cook for you, considering the last time you cooked you set our kitchen on fire," she says laughing.

"Hey! That wasnt my fault! And Jackie could always cook for me," I say laughing as well, remembering very well the fire I caused.

"Well that's true, atleast I taught one of my children to cook," she says.

"And clean!" I piped in.

"DId you ever tell the boys?" she asks.

"Not yet, maybe I'll do it when I get there," I say. Ma shakes her head.

"Flight 84, to England! Now boarding! Now boarding flight 84 to England!" an announcer says.

"Thats you Sweetie," Ma says hugging me. I hug her back.

"Bye Ma," I say, smiling and waving to her. She waves back to me, and I board the plane. I sit by the window, and I look out the window, on the side of the airport. I just keep waving, just incase she can see me. I see her waving back. i dont know if she sees me, or if she was just waving, just in case I saw her. Like I was doing. I smile, but as the plane begins to go faster and faster, I lose sight of her, and I feel a few tears run down my cheeks.

"Bye Mommy," I say. I lean my head back against my seat, and begin to remember when I met my mom. When she took me in. She wasnt my real mom, she adopted me. Evelyn Mercer, the most amazing, kind, loving, warm, nicest woman in the world. She saved my life, as she saved my brothers lives too. I look at the J that was sharpied on my hand. It stands for Jack, and he has a C on his hand.

Jerry, the oldest,he wasn't really that bad, a troublemaker at most but he was the first adopted kid. Lots of fights and what not. But now he is settled down with a wife and two daughters. My nieces, and arent they adorable. Bobby, loud and obnoxious, but I love him. He was probably the most misbehaved child Evelyn ever adopted. She didnt really straighten him out, but she gave him something he never had. Love, and I think thats what prevented him from winding up in jail, or even worse dead. Now he's a hockey player! He always loved hockey, he taught me how to play. He's really over protective of me and he probably would've tried to stop me from coming here. Even though its a great oppurtunity, he would say its too far away, and then bring up the incidents with Keith, and I really don't want to hear about him. Then there was Angel, an ex con, an ex player, almost an ex everything thats bad that was straigtened out by Evelyn as well, and now he's a marine. Then there is Jack. Jackie. The youngest boy, and my favorite brother. Well I love them all, but he is the brother that helped me through everything. He helped me with what my parents did to me, what my foster families did to me, and what Keith did to me. He's gonna be a rockstar one day. He's a great musician. He wants me to be the singer in his band, I dont really think I'm that great of a singer but he does. Maybe one day I will. Jackie wasnt really bad, his life just sucked. Bobby told me he was almost in as bad of condition as I was when he first got there. I didnt wanna believe it but I had to. Bobby tortures Jackie, always saying he's gay, and calling him a Fairy. I always defend him though, not like it helps.

All my brothers are extremely protective of me. In the order it goes Bobby, Angel, Jackie, and then Jerry. We are all really close. But me and Jack are the closest, I guess because he's the closest in age to me. Then its Bobby, and then Angel, and then Jerry. Me and Jerry never got that close because when I first got there I was only 7. Jerry was already 22, Bobby was 17, Angel was 15 and jack 12. I was really tiny for my age, and Evelyn told them to play nice with me. That was the day Bobby taught me to play hockey, it was my first time playing and I was having a little bit of trouble, and when some kid checked me and I face first onto the ice, and busted my lip open, Bobby, Angel, and Jack beat the crap outta him. Jerry wasnt there, he met me, and then went on a date with Camille, his wife now. When the boys beat up the kid who pushed me onto the ice, I felt safe there ever since, and from that day I thought of them as official brothers and when Evelyn officialy adopted me I couldnt help but be the happiest child ever. When I first got there I called her Miss Evelyn, because I didnt want to get hit, like I did in the other houses, but slowly I began to trust her, and I began to believe she truly loved me. And now I love her and my brothers too.

"Hello?" someone says to me. I open my eyes. I see a boy, about 15 or 16 years old, sitting next to me. I guess he was the person sitting next to me.

"Yes?" I ask. He looks at me. And then my chest. My eyes widen.

"What are you looking at! You perv!" I whisper yell. His eyes widen.

"No! No! No! I just noticed you were wearing a Detroit Red Wings sweater, and I was just wondering if you were from Detroit too, I'm Craig" he said quickly. I sigh in relief.

"Oh yea, I'm definatly from Detroit, born and raised. And I'm Cat" I say proudly. I love being from Detroit.

"Oh me too, why are you going to England?" he asks me.

"Boarding school, you?" I ask

"I'm going to visit my older brother who moved there a few years ago," he says.

"Oh why'd he move there?" I ask.

"For his job, it was supposed to be only temporary, but then he met his wife, and they had kids, and she didnt want to move away from her family, so I'm going to visit him, do you have any siblings?" he asks.

"Yerp, four older brothers," I say. "They all left home, and left me there with our mom, now that I'm leaving I feel really bad about leaving her too," I say.

"I know what you're saying, I feel bad about my mom being left home alone, but I do miss my older brother," he says.

"I miss my brothers too," I say. His phone vibrates, and he looks at it.

"Look my brother just sent me a picture, thats him and his daughter, Ashley," he says. I look at the picture, his brother has the same light brown hair as him, but Craigs is more shaggy, and his daughter Ashley resembled her dad a lot. I went through my purse until I got a picture of me and my brothers that my mom took and printed out for me.

"These are my brothers," I say. He looks at it.

"On the right is Angel, next to him is Jerry, on the far left is Bobby-"

"Bobby Mercer the hockey player?" he asks excitedly. "Thats your brother?"

"Yea, who's that in the middle?" he asks.

"Jack, little Jackie," I say smiling.

"Are you guys all rel-"

"Related? No we were all adopted by our mom, Evelyn, my mom." I tell him.

"Oh sorry if I was prying," he said. I shake my head, and then I yawn.

"No no no no you werent prying, I dont mind people knowing the truth," I say.

"I mean we are related, they are my real brothers, and Evelyn is my real mother, I dont count my birth parents," I say sneering the words birth parents, he just looked at me. I shook at my head, and he didnt press any further. I leaned my head on the window. I began to drift off.

I was woken up by someone shaking me.

"Go away Ma," I moan. I hear a chuckle, thats not my mom.

"I'm not your mom, its me Craig, the plane landed," he says.

"Oh," I say blushing slightly. We exit the plane together, and I get my stuff. He hands me a slip of paper.

"Its my number, text me, maybe we can hang out when you get back to Detroit," he says.

"Yea, definatley, if my brothers let me outta their sight." I say laughing. He laughs too, and I smile at him.

"Well I gotta go catch a taxi, so I'll text you later," I say and wave goodbye. I walk outside and see some guy holding a sign with my name on it. Wow Ma went all out with this. I walk up to him.

"Cat Mercer?" he asks. I nod my head and I say in the back while he put my suitcases in the trunk.

"So where are you from?" the driver asks me.

"Detroit, lived with my four brothers and my Ma." I say. He smiles at me.

"So your going to boarding school?" he asks.

"Yup, got a scholarship, I feel like I'm going to Hogwarts," I say laughing. He laughs as he pulls up to the school. He got out of his seat, and grabbed my suitcases, and began showing me to my house. House of Anubis. I stop for a few seconds to look around and next thing I know he's like 50 feet away. Wow for an old dude he's fast. I run to catch up to him, and in the process I crash into a girl with blonde curly hair, she was talking to a boy with brown hair, a girl who had a blue streak in her hair, and a tannish girl with brown hair.

"Sorry," I say, and continue running.

"Who's the American?" I hear one of them say.

"Hey!" I hear another girl yell, who didnt have an english accent. Guess I'm not the only american here. Cool. I finally catch up to the taxi driver and he leaves my bag by the door, and says goodbye. I knock on the door a few times, but when nobody comes to answer I turn the doorknob and it was open.

"Hello?" I say outloud.

"Ahh Miss Mercer, your here finally, " he says. "Only two weeks late, I'm Victor,"

"Oh yea the scholarship money was delayed," I explain.

"I know all about it, Miss Mercer," he says.

"Oh ohkay," I say, "And can you call me Catherine, or Cat?" I ask.

"I shall address you how I wish..." I look down.

"Catherine," he says. I smile but he just looks at me.

"Trudy," he sayy.

"Yes?" a women with black hair says, rushing into the living room.

"Is the room all cleared out?" he asks.

"Yes Victor," she says.

"Let me show you to your room," he says. I follow him up the stairs with my bags, struggling but I just want to get to my room. He opens a door and shows me a purple room. I look at my bed. I smile.

"Well I'm going to let you get to unpacking." he says. I put sheets on my bed, and then my comforter. Its black with piano keys on it. Jackie bought it for me, for my tenth birthday. He taught me how to play. I set my guitar case down, and slide it under my bed. Jack taught me how to play that too. I start unpacking my clothes when I see a huge mirror. I look at it, and I look at my reflection. I look at what I'm wearing first. A pair of sloppy jeans and my favorite Detroit Red Wings sweatshirt that Bobby bought me. I smile thinking about my brothers. Then at the old destroyed biker boots I was wearing. They used to be Jacks. He outgrew 'em, and I kinda took ownership of them. He said I could have them, just like the old leather jacket he gave me. He outgrew it I got it. Hand me downs. But I didnt really care though. I went through my suitcase. I find a destroyed black mini skirt, and an electric blue long sleeve shirt that that hangs off both shoulders. I put Jacks old boots on, and I smile at my outfit. Then my eyes move up to my face. I always dread looking at my face. I have a small "pixie" shaped nose. I have my septum pierced, but I usually keep it hidden because Ma doesnt approve of it. Then I look at my thin lips and my black hair with some blonde in it. I have these bright blue eyes that I hide so much behind, no one can really read me. Only a certain people can, Ma can, Bobby can sometimes, but only by my voice, Angel can read me too sometimes by my voice, but Jack can tell right away. I guess its from sharing a room.

The shirt really made my eyes look even brighter. I always used to think I was pretty, but well then Keith came along, and my those thoughts flew out the window. Jackie always told me I was beautiful, so did Bobby, Angel, and Jerry, and Ma. But Jack told me the most. I never believed them though, because they have to say that. I loved Keith so much, and he didnt want me at all. He destroyed me. And I let him destroy me, and then I destroyed myself. I looked at my bracelets, and I frowned again. I rubbed my wrists together. I put on heavy scene makeup. I smile, well sorta.

"Who are you!" I heard someone yell. I turn around quickly to see the girl I saw earlier. She has the blue streak in it.

"I'm Cat, and you are?" I ask, putting my hand out. She slaps it away. Oh?

"Who are you!" she asks again.

"I'm Cat, I thought I already said that," I said. Then some tannish girl with brown hair, quite pretty.

"Patricia why are you yelling?" the girl asks.

"Joy why arent we sharing a room like we always do!" she yells.

"I dont know, Victor must've just moved me out of the room," she says.

"You can always ask to just switch," I say, getting annoyed.

"No! Why dont you just leave!" the girl Patricia yells at me.

"Why don't you stop being a bitch!" I yell back. She grabs my stuff and begins throwing it outside the door.

"Stop! Stop it!" I yell. Victor runs into the hall to see Patricia doing what she was doing.

"Miss Williamson what in the world are you doing!" he yells. She looks stupified and I laugh.

"Clean up this mess," he says. Patricia just walks away and I grab my things and begin putting them away.

"Supper," I hear somebody yell. I walk downstairs to see Trudy setting the table.

"Hi, I'm Cat, I'm from America," I say waving slightly. I see everyone staring at me, so I just sit down at an empty seat. I was just sitting there nibbling on a piece of bread, when two boys start throwing spaghetti at each other. All of the sudden the girl Patricia pours her the whole pitcher of water on me. I scream from the cold.

"You bitch." I mumble.

"Are you okay?" a boy with brown hair asks.

"Yea, my shirt is just stuck to my skin," I say. Victor walks in and looks at me.

"Catherine, phone call," he says.

"Okay," I say, and I walk to the phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"Cat," I hear someone say.

"Ma," I say. I feel my throat getting tight, and my eyes watering. Not even one day in school and they all hate me.

"Hey sweetie, how's the land of Harry Potter?" she asks cheerfully.

"Good," I say, feeling my throat tightening even more.

"Did you make any friends?" she asks.

"Yea Ma, so many," I say, a tear running down my face.

"I knew you would...Are you okay?" Ma asks.

"Yea, just uhh jet lag," I say

"Oh well get some rest Cat, we'll call you tomorrow," Ma says.

"Bye," I say. The boys hang up and I put my hand in my faces. I begin to sob, and I cant stop.

"Hey are you okay?" I turn to see the brown haired boy.

"Oh-"

"Yea I'm fine, dont worry about it," I say crying. I run up to my room. I throw myself on my bed and the tears pour out.

Fabians Pov

"Patricia! How could you do that!" I yell. Jerome looks at me.

"Really Patricia!" he yells and that surprises me. He is never one to stick up for someone.

"Shut up Jerome! All you ever do is pull pranks!" Patricia yells.

"Patricia was there really a need for you to be so mean?" Nina asks, and I cant help but look at her. She is so pretty, and I cant believe how smart she is.

"All I wanted wanted to share a room with Joy! And she called me a bitch!" Patricia yells.

"Well after you yelled at her and threw all her stuff on the floor." Joy says.

"Joy!" Patricia yells.

"Well can't me and you just switch rooms?" Nina asks. Patricia's eyes lighten up.

"Really!" she asks excitedly.

"Yea, why not?" Nina asks. We all go sit on the couch, and Alfie goes to his and Jeromes room, for some sorta horror movie marathon they planned together. Jerome gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To go get the newbie, ask her is she wants to watch movies with me and Alfie, it's scary to think that I'm going to be the welcoming comittee." he says, going up the stairs.


End file.
